Star
by Me1
Summary: Um... I decided to write another 1x2 get together fic. Please read and review.


This fic came to me after reading this sad, yet beautiful love poem by Terry Moore. This poem belongs to him, not me. The Gundam pilots don't belong to me either, but I am using them for my own entertainment. This fic has nothing to do with any other fic I wrote, so don't be angry with me if it doesn't fit in with the others. I just write 'em as I think of 'em.

Star

Duo sat in the room he shared with Heero. There was a temporary cease-fire, and they were hiding out at a school. Heero's hacking skills had gotten them in, and a room together. Quatre was there as well, and the other two pilots were joining them shortly. Duo sighed. He had been trying to get with Heero for quite some time, but his every effort was foiled by Heero's icy demeanor.

Duo could remember every time he'd held Heero during the night, after he'd awakened from some terrible nightmare. Heero would wake up, sweaty and shaking. Duo would already be awake because Heero usually screamed in his sleep. He never tried to wake the other boy up because he was afraid Heero would kill him. So, he would lie in bed and wait until he heard Heero sit up in his bed. That was when he would go over and hold the other boy in his arms until he stopped shaking. Heero would bury his face in Duo's nightshirt and go back to sleep, usually clutching a handful of Duo's hair.

He remembered being in the safe houses. He would be home, Heero out on some mission. Heero would come back, bruised and beaten. Duo would patch him up, then carry him to bed because Heero would already be asleep. Heero would be disoriented the next morning, and he would search Duo out if he wasn't in the room with him. He remembered one time he was out shopping when Heero woke up. He found Heero sitting in the room, with the lights off and clutching a gun so tight his hand had cramped up (not that Mr. Perfect Soldier Yuy had said anything about it). Duo made sure from then on to always be nearby when Heero woke up after that. 

Lost in his thoughts, Duo didn't hear Heero enter the room.

"Here. You weren't at dinner, so I brought you some food" Heero said.

"Gee, Heero. I didn't know you cared! Thanks!" Duo said. He jumped off the bed, and sat down at his desk to eat the food his friend had brought him. "How was your English class?" he asked.

"Our next assignment is to enter something in the poetry contest."

Duo nearly choked. "You mean the love poem contest?!" 

"Hn."

"Oh…my…GOD! Heero Yuy, writing a LOVE poem?"

"Duo."

"Who's it gonna be to? Let me guess… Wing Zero!" 

"Duo."

"Oh, my beloved, how do I love thee… with a tune up here, and1…"

"DUO MAXWELL!!"

"Nani?"

"Shut up. I'm writing." Heero said, giving Duo's braid a little tug. 

"ITAI! I told you not to do that! Fine. BE that way. I'll just go take a shower and leave you to your poem" Duo said. He gathered up his shower things, and left the Japanese boy alone.

When he was gone, Heero began to type on his laptop. "This poem is for you, Duo."

Duo was sitting in the cafeteria a few days later, talking to Quatre. "So, did you enter anything in the poetry contest?"

"No, I wouldn't stand a chance. Did you? It would have been an excellent opportunity to tell Heero how you feel" the blond boy said. 

"Nah. He probably wouldn't get it. Oh! Did I tell you? He had to enter the contest!"

Quatre nearly spit out the soda he was drinking. "Nani? Heero?!"

"Yeah, his whole class. He'll probably write it to Relena, though. Oh well."

"He might not."

"Well, they publish them, don't they? I can just peek at it when it comes out."

"If he wins, it'll be all over school."

"Heero winning a poetry contest? A _love_ poem contest? I don't know about that one, Quatre."

"He might. You might be surprised."

Duo sat in the auditorium. For some reason, the teachers had decided that the winner of the contest would read the poem out loud in front of everyone, and then the judges would present the winner with the prize. Duo yawned.

The head of the English department walked out onstage, and walked up to the microphone. "And here to read the winning poem, Heero Yuy!"

Duo sat up in surprise, and clapped as his best friend and secret crush walked out onto the stage. Heero walked up to the microphone and began to speak.

"This poem is for someone very special to me. I spend a lot of time with this person, and I hope they feel the same.

Star by Heero Yuy

There's a shadow on my back

From a light that never cracks;

I come to you in my sorrow

A broken man who has to borrow.

In my eyes it's plain to me

You're my star and destiny.

An empty house I can't call mine;

Deep in debt and buying time.

Turn what's left on energy

Into you, my only dream. 

'Cause In my eyes it's plain to me

You're my star and destiny.

Shine for me

Blind my sight.

Don't let me see

What I can't fight.

In my heart

You are there;

Precious pain

But I don't care.

'Cause in my eyes

It's clear to me

You're my star

And destiny."

Heero stopped speaking, and for a moment, there was only silence. Then the auditorium erupted into thunderous applause. Duo stood up, clapping. Many of the other students were doing the same. Heero stepped aside so that the judge could get to the mike. Duo looked at the judge closely… "Quatre!"

"For winning the poetry contest, the prize of two passes to the next concert at the Electric Factory2" Quatre said. He gave the tickets to Heero, then shook his hand. Heero walked off stage, and Duo ran to his room to see him.

"Heero!" Duo said, bursting into the room. The boy he was looking for was on his bed, staring at a paper. Duo assumed it was his poem.

"Were you in the audience?" Heero asked. 

"Of course! So you didn't write to Wing!" he laughed. 

"Duo…"

"What's wrong, Heero?"

"That poem… it was… for you…" 

"I know, Heero. I wouldn't be in such a good mood if it hadn't been."

"I don't understand. Does this mean you don't feel the same?"

Duo looked at the forlorn look on Heero's face. He ran over to Heero's bed and threw his arms around him. "Ha! Now that I know how you feel, I can do this!" he said, planting a kiss on Heero's lips. Heero responded immediately, kissing Duo eagerly. Heero pushed him away gently after a few minutes. 

"Duo, I don't want you to do this because you think you have to…"

"Heero, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to react to me? I've been trying to get through to you forever!"

"I… I thought you were just messing around. I never imagined that you could like me back" Heero said. 

"Heero, how could I not? You're just THE most gorgeous guy in the whole universe! But that's not it. There's something about you, Heero. I don't know what, but that doesn't matter. What does is that I… ai shiteru, Heero" Duo said. He didn't know if Heero loved him, but he at least liked him, so Duo figured it would be okay to tell him.

"Y-you do? I…" 

Duo put a finger to his friend's lips. "Hai, Heero, but you don't have to say it. I don't want you to say it if you don't mean it, okay? Ai shiteru, and I'll be your friend no matter what. Just don't screw with me and tell me you love me if you don't, okay?"

"You talk to much." Heero said, smiling. He kissed Duo again, then held him close. He nibbled on the other boys ear, then whispered, "Ai shiteru, Duo."

  1. Duo is not very good at poetry. 
  2. I'm from Philly, and that's where many concerts are held. 


End file.
